Corridor Covers
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Public displays of affection make strangers uncomfortable, thus becoming the perfect cover when in hiding. They proved that theory correct not once, but twice.


My first Drinny fic. I haven't read one in a while so I apologise if the characters seem a little OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

_Ginny initiated the first time._

Ginny was having a perfectly normal day until a certain _Zacharias Smith_ had come to dampen her spirits. There she was, minding her own business in the library, trying to research about Moonstones and their purposes for her Potions homework until said person came strolling in, plopping his abnormally large bottom next to her. She of course was smart and decided to ignore her new company but Zacharias was having none of that.

"So _Ginvera_," he drawled. Ginny inwardly shuddered as she continued focusing her attention on her task at hand. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Then we can head to the Three Broomsticks and talk all about what happened at the Department of Mysteries," he continued, unaware of the fiery blaze he had just called upon.

"Well Zacharias, as honoured as I am to have been requested by your presence, I think I'll reject your offer," she coolly stated, not bothering to look up.

"Why not? You know you want to join me so why aren't you?" He continued. "I can certainly give you a good time if that's what you want," he added with a smirk.

Ginny loudly slammed her book shut as she hastily packed away her things, standing up from her seat. She gave Zacharias a tight smile, "My definition of a good time includes not being in your obnoxious presence. Good day Zacharias." And with that, Ginny spun around, walking towards the exit of the library. Potions homework be damned. All she wanted now was to get the hell away from that slime ball.

Zacharias however, did not take no for an answer. He too stood up and followed Ginny out the library, determined to get her to agree to his offer and spill the beans on past events involving a certain department in the Ministry of Magic. He quickly caught up with her and soon he was walking at the same pace as she, a charming smile in place. "Oh please Ginevra, I'm quite certain that you want to go with me but you're just too much of a sissy to say yes. Why is that hm?"

Ginny bit back a biting remark as she kept walking into the direction of her common room, ignoring his unpleasant self. Why won't he leave her alone? Wasn't it clear enough in the library that she didn't want to be anywhere near him? Did he really want to experience one of her infamous Bat Bogey Hexes again because believe her, she'd be more than willing to offer it.

"Come on Ginevra, answer me. I won't leave you alone until you say yes or until you give me some pieces of information that you know I want," he said with a wiggle of the eyebrows. "A few words on what happened at the Department of Mysteries won't hurt would it? What's so wrong about telling me?"

That was it. Ginny abruptly halted as she drew out her wand, pointing it straight at Zacharias. "Listen here buddy, I've got a few things to tell you," she started as Zacharias started backing towards the brick wall. "Number one, my name is _Ginny_. Do not call me Ginevra. Only my mother can call me that. Number two, there is no way in hell I would want to go on a bloody date with a prat like you so get it through your deluded mind and shut it. Number three, for the last time, I am never ever ever going to tell you anything so you might as well give up now before a nasty Bat Bogey Hex is thrown your way," she threatened in a low growl.

Zacharias gulped as he stiffly nodded his head, Ginny backing away with a saccharine smile. "Good. I'm glad that we have sorted out our differences. Good day," she called as she continued walking. Zacharias' eyes narrowed at her back, still not wanting to oblige to her threats.

"Ginny, I'm still not done with you," he sang as he sauntered after her. Ginny groaned, he was never going to give up was he? Turning around, she smiled at him sweetly as she pointed her wand at him, muttering a silent curse. Soon enough several bats came flying out of Zacharias' nose as he flailed around in horror, trying to get his wand. Ginny turned back around and skipped across the corridor, a bit afraid that Zacharias would come after her. She knew very well that he had a very large temper, but she had an even larger temper of her own. Still, he was a guy and she was weaker in comparison to his physical strengths.

"Ginny Weasley! Come back here you wench!" He roared as soon as Ginny rounded the corner. Ginny's eyes dilated as she quickened her pace, aware of Zacharias' looming presence. Risking a peek behind her, she saw a fuming Zacharias Smith marching down the hallway, wand in hand with several bats still flying out of his nostrils. She honestly would have laughed uncontrollably at the sight but given the current circumstances, laughing was not an option. The only safe option now was to run.

And run she did.

Ginny ran across the corridor, turning here and there in an attempt to lose Zacharias. Sadly, Zacharias was too focused on her running figure that she wasn't able to lose him as early on as she liked. Ginny skidded across as she turned a corner, accidentally ramming herself into a well built figure in the middle of the third floor corridor.

The well built figure managed to steady her with hands on her shoulders, allowing her to be filled with gratitude at her possible saviour. Ginny dusted herself off as she looked down the corridor she came from, looking for any signs of Zacharias. She heaved a sigh of relief, that was until she saw a several bats flying out out of nowhere. Horrorstricken, Ginny turned back to the person she bumped into and pushed him against the cobblestone wall. "Cover me!" she exclaimed before an irrational thought crossed her mind. With only one thought in mind, she only managed to register the face of the person she was facing – he had a very familiar smirk and platinum blond hair – as she pushed herself up, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The person she kissed went rigid for a few moments before responding to her abrupt yet passionate kiss. Ginny felt like she was on cloud nine. She never expected the person she was kissing to have such plump lips. They tasted like heaven to her, so sweet yet minty at the same time. She didn't expect him to be such a good kisser either. She had her hands wrapped around his neck, buried in his hair whilst his were on her waist as he pulled her closer toward him.

Ginny was so lost in the kiss that she hadn't realised what her true motive was until she heard Zacharias' voice travel across the hallway. Suddenly she became more alert as she still continued snogging, but listening out for Zacharias. She pushed herself on her side to obscure his vision from her familiar fiery red hair and waited as he walked past the two of them.

Zacharias entered the corridor, only to find two students snogging in the middle of the corridor. He pulled a face of disgust as he walked past the two, not registering the girl's hair colour. He was far too disgusted by the two of them and too focused on Ginny to pay any attention. How could two students snog in the middle of the hallway where anyone can see them? Who wants to see two people with tongues down each others throats? It was utterly disturbing, especially after having just eaten.

Zacharias brushed past the two, not giving them any attention. When Ginny was sure he was out of sight, she pushed the male she was kissing away from her as she heaved a breath, trying to even out her breathing. That was some kiss! The best she's probably had in her fifteen years of life.

Only when she was sure she was breathing normally again did she realise who she had kissed. She stared at the male in question in mortification as she took in his disheveled appearance. His shirt was untucked and his hair was ruffled sure, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was his familiar platinum blond hair and his steely grey eyes that were watching her in amusement. Merlin's pants, she had just snogged Draco Malfoy! _Malfoy_, the Slytherin Prince. Her family's _rivals_. Ron was going to kill her when he finds out. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

She looked at him again and plastered on his face was his signature smirk as he stared down at her, waiting for her to say something. "Um..." Was all she could manage. She was too shellshocked to say or do anything comprehensible.

"Um indeed," he replied with a hint of playfulness.

Ginny bit her lip. How was she supposed to reply? The only thing she could think of was ending the conversation before it headed anywhere and take off in the opposite direction, avoiding Draco at all costs. "Well, it looks like we're done here. Bye then," she said hastily as she turned on her heel to leave.

Unfortunately for her, Draco managed to grasp her wrist with his hand, making it difficult for her to leave. "Where do you think you're going Weasley?" He asked as he forced her look at him. She looked up at him indignantly. "The Gryffindor common room," she answered as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did I say you could leave?" He asked her. "Did I say you could tell me what and not what to do?" She shot back.

He ignored her as he continued, "I think we should have a little chat about what _that_ was all about."

"I don't think I should chat to you about anything, Malfoy," she sneered.

"And why not, Weaselette?" He asked as he leaned forward. "Do I scare you?" Ginny involuntarily shivered at the close contact to which he smirked. Ginny composed herself as she glared up at him.

"Pft, _you_? Scare _me_? As if. I think it's the other way around, don't you think?" She replied.

"And why would _I_, a Malfoy, be scared of someone like _you_, a Weasley? Doesn't make any sense now does it?" He retorted. Ginny rolled her eyes. Here goes the daily 'Blood traitors', 'Poor Weasleys' and 'Weasel' gig again. Doesn't he ever come up with better taunts? After dealing with Zacharias Smith, Ginny realised that Draco Malfoy was a lot better than Zacharias. Zacharias was just downright unpleasant. Draco on the other hand, well he was a pretty good kisser...

_Stop that Ginny! Malfoy's a stupid, arrogant git, that's what he is_, Ginny mentally scolded. She was afraid she was getting a little sidetracked. Draco could only watch in amusement and curiosity as it looked like Ginny was having an internal battle with herself. _Well she was always a strange one_, he thought. Repercussions of hanging out with Loony over there.

Draco cleared his throat, garnering Ginny's attention again. "Finished your internal war over there Weasley?"

Ginny looked a little stunned for a second before she quickly recomposed herself. "As a matter of fact I am. And not only am I done with my internal war, I'm also done with you. Like I said to Zacharias earlier, good day!" She called as she skipped away.

Draco stood there, dumbstruck, uncomprehending on the current situation. What just happened? The only thing he was able to do was lift a few fingers to place back onto his lips where the smallest Weasley's lips once were. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. She tasted of strawberries and oh how he longed to taste them again. She was a pretty good kisser now that he thought of it. He had really underestimated the smallest of the red headed clan.

Still, what was that all about?

* * *

_Draco instigated the second time._

Draco was doing his normal rounds near the third corridor and the dungeons as part of his prefect duties when someone thought it was nice to make their presence known by clinging onto his right arm like a koala bear. Draco looked down, only to find the familiar pug faced Slytherin looking up at him. He internally groaned, he did not want to face Pansy again. Not now, not ever.

"What?" He asked harshly, trying to loosen her grip on his arm but to no avail. She was clinging onto his arm like a life line and he was sure that the blood in his arm would stop circulating any second now. Pansy ignored his harsh tone as she began talking. "This Saturday when we visit Hogsmeade, you promised to come shopping with me," she said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't remember making such a promise."

Pansy glared back at him. "Yes you did! You promised after ditching me after the last Hogsmeade visit," she proclaimed. Draco thought back to that moment of ditching. He told her he would meet up with her at the Three Broomsticks after running a few 'errands', but really he was having a rather hot snog session with a voluptuous Ravenclaw. By the time they got back to Hogwarts, Pansy was like a raging bull. Luckily Blaise had warned him about her ire and he was able to avoid her the rest of the day.

"No, I never promised you," he refuted. It was true, he didn't remember making such a horrid promise. Over his dead body would he promise something like that.

She glared daggers at him as she let go of his arm – _finally!_ – but started harshly poking him in the chest. _Geez, she needs to cut her nails. They're leaving a mark_, Draco thought in aggravation. "You. Are. Shopping. With. Me. At. Hogsmeade. Do I make myself clear?"

Blimey, there was no way he was agreeing to _that_.

"Unfortunately for you Pansy," he drawled, "I'm busy that weekend. Now go away." And with that, he spun on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, hands in his robe pockets.

Pansy fumed. He was coming with her if it was the last thing he did! "Get back here Draco! I'm not done with you!" She roared. Draco turned around, a smirk playing on his lips. "But _I_ am done with _you_," he responded before turning around and resuming his walk.

She ran after him. "No you're not!" She exclaimed before forcefully attacking his lips with her own. Draco tried his best to push the bint off but she was too strong. He was most likely going to suffocate from this horrifying excuse of a kiss. Pansy wasn't a good kisser, and he never for a second doubted that. He was going to have to wash his mouth later. Pansy kept her lips on his for as long as she could. She on the other hand, loved the feel of kissing him, even if he was trying to get away from her.

At last, Pansy let go of an irate Draco. He recomposed himself and looked at her scornfully, rubbing his lips with his robe in an attempt to rid himself of what he deemed 'Pansy germs', no matter how childish it sounded. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You, never kiss me again! Just get away from me you wench!" He shouted, walking away from her.

"No, you don't want that Draco. I've known you since you were a baby, and I know that you don't want to stay away from me. You're coming shopping with me to Hogsmeade and that's final!" She called.

"Over my dead body!" He hollered back, still trying to rub his mouth clean.

"Salazar's balls, yes you are!"

He ignored her as he continued walking in his leisurely pace. No matter how much he wanted to get away from her, a Malfoy always walked out in style. Pansy was furious at his ignorance. No one ignored her, not even Draco Malfoy!

She started power walking after him and Draco was suddenly very alert. He knew what she was like when she wanted to get her way and he never wanted to experience the horrors of that again. Screwing Malfoy pride, Draco bolted. He wasn't going to stand around a raging bull any longer.

He ran across the corridors, turning at different corners and dodging incoming students who made way for him as he ran. Pansy was catching up to him, he knew. He could practically hear her fuming behind him as he ran away from her. How he managed to put up with _her_ for almost a decade, he had no idea.

Draco turned a corner into an abandoned corridor. He risked a peek behind him and saw no sign of her. He sighed in relief as he slowed down his pace into a casual stroll. Draco kept looking behind him in case Pansy would come bursting through the corridor and straight into him. He shivered, Pansy really was like a raging bull when she was mad. The two could be distant relatives he reckoned with the way they both acted when angry.

As Draco chanced another peek behind him, he noticed a familiar shadow was being illuminated on the wall which could have only meant one thing; Pansy was coming soon and at an alarming rate too. He panicked for a second, trying to find the perfect cover in the empty hallway. He was about to begin running off once more when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the corridor. In fact, a certain red head was walking towards him but she didn't notice due to the book that was currently up in her face.

Without a second thought, Draco ran over to her and grabbed her. Ginny didn't have any time to react as Draco had already smashed his lips onto hers, his robe hood covering the colour of his distinct hair colour. Pansy came storming into the hallway, walking straight past the kissing couple as she muttered insults about the two of them. She had no time to deal with public displays of affection, not when she had a certain Malfoy on her hands.

Draco knew she was out of earshot but he was so lost in the kiss that he didn't bother pulling away. Ginny was a great kisser, probably the best he's ever encountered and there was no way he was going to stop that now. Ginny too had gotten lost in the kiss. The familiar electrifying sensations coursed through her veins as she deepened the kiss, hands entangling themselves in his hair.

After about five minutes of non stop snogging, the two finally pulled away, trying to regain their breathes. Draco breathed in and out heavily, before turning to his companion with a smirk. Once Ginny had steadied her breathing, she looked up to see who she had kissed when she got lost in the familiar pool of steely grey eyes. Realisation flicked across her features as she scowled at the Slytherin, holding her book closely to her.

"Malfoy? What was that for?" She asked in a demanding tone. Draco's smirk only widened as he leaned over to her, their lips only inches away from each other.

"Just returning the favour Weasley," he answered before pulling away and coolly walking away, his hands in his robe pockets. Ginny stared after him, lost in thought.

Returning the favour? What did he–

_Oh._

* * *

_Snape was just in the way._

"I'll meet you there. I've just got to get something," Ginny told Luna as she waved her off. Luna nodded before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving Ginny behind. She sighed as she turned a corner into a very familiar corridor.

The corridor was empty, as always, but it was a good shortcut to the Gryffindor common room. She had no idea why the other Gryffindor students didn't take this way but she guessed they had no clue about it. After all, it seemed nowhere near the common room but that was of course untrue. Ginny strolled along causally, not bothering to speed up since she didn't want to go to Potions in the first place. Potions with Snape first thing in the morning was just not appealing to her.

As she walked, she noticed that someone else had entered the corridor and was walking straight to her. She couldn't see the person clearly because of the shadows but when she did, she paused for a second, cursing her luck. It was always him she ran into in this very corridor. _Always_. And every time she did, they always ended up kissing for some very strange reason. Just thinking about those amazing kisses they shared made her blush a teensy bit but she was able to stop the blush from growing when she maintained her cool composure.

Ginny was determined to walk past the Slytherin without a word but sometimes, fate doesn't like going her way. Instead of walking past him, she was instead brought closer to him as he shoved her against the wall. She glared up at him as he smirked casually at her, placing his arm right above her as he leaned against her. "What is it Malfoy?" She gritted out, not willing to give in.

"Just thought we should talk about those kisses we've had," he teased as he leaned closer. Ginny looked away, he was far too close for comfort now. "And what if I don't want to?" She asked defiantly.

Draco stroked her cheek, "Well I could always force you to."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Force her? How could he possibly force her? She was about to ask him when suddenly she felt warm lips pressed against her once more. Ginny's question died in her throat as she got lost in the kiss, once again feeling tingles all over her body.

Draco was somewhat smug when she started returning the kiss and only deepened it further, wanting more and more of her lips. This feeling that was building up inside him, he somehow enjoyed it. It made him feel free and perhaps, _content_.

The two were so wrapped up in their kiss that they didn't notice that a certain greasy haired professor had watched the whole exchange in amusement. He decided that the make out session before him had gone on for a little too long, making him quite uncomfortable, and it needed to stop. After all, he had a class to teach and he wasn't having one of his students snogging someone in broad daylight when they should be with him, learning.

Snape walked into the corridor, pulling his sleeves up as he approached the blond and the red head. He grabbed both of their necks, successfully pulling them away from each other. The two had the same flushed expression as they breathed heavily, their breathing rates unsteady. They both had swollen lips and Snape noticed the perspiration visible on both of their foreheads. Once they had regained their breaths, they looked up to see their interrupter. Both froze in horror, mortified to find that it was _Professor_ _Severus Snape_ of all people to have witnessed the whole exchange. They were speechless, and couldn't utter a single word as they stood there like gaping fish.

"No snogging in the hallway. Detention, both of you," he said in his nasally yet intimidating voice before letting go and walking past them without a thought. As Draco and Ginny shared a look of shock, Snape smirked knowingly.

Those two were _so_ blind, it made them perfect for each other.


End file.
